Brotherly love by Sallyhot
by komodor
Summary: This is another erotic comic in a written form, made by Sallyhot. You can find it on the internet. Rated M for sex.
1. EN

**Brotherly love**

 **Author notes:** This is another erotic comic in written form. It doesn't belong to me and I'm not going to make any money of it. The comic belongs to sallyhot from teamacorn. This time I try to write it in ichform from Eliase's point of view. But I keep the text from the comic. It's from 2012 but it's one of the finest of its kind out there.

I had long while and I had nothing to do. Also no one was in my room, so I decided I make myself feel good for a while. I found a picture of my sister on my bed. I sat on the bed and looked on it curiously. She was all excited and energetic on that picture and from whatever reason it seemed sexy to me.

After a while of watching I already had massive boner so I thought: Allright why not. I grasped my dick as hard as I could and started to stroke it. I was thinking how would it feel to have sex with Sally. It felt really good. My dick got even harder and started to produce pre-cum. I closed my eyes and thought of fucking my sister. It was so pleasant that I cried out in pleasure and planked down my tongue.

But suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. I opened my eyes in panic and I saw her. Sally was standing right next to my bed. I was so close to cumming and I just couldn't stop masturbating. She was frightened from what she saw. I jumped out of the bed and grasped her hand while still jerking off my cock. I couldn't hold back anymore and I just jizzed all over Sally's tits and belly. She had a disgusted expression on her face.

My cum was flowing down her furry body. I was so horny seeing her like that. Jizz was dripping out of my dick, but it was as hard as a rock. I had to have her. I threw her into the bed and pushed my member inside her slit. Sally begged me not to do this. But I couldn't stop myself. It felt too good. I held her thighs and pushed it all the way inside her. She was screaming and crying. But it felt so pussy juices were sloshing out as I fucked her.

Sally was squeezing the blanket but I guess she enjoyed it as much as I did. Only after few minutes of screwing her incredibly tight pussy I came inside her so much. It felt amazing. When I pulled my dick out, most of my jizz gushed out. She was looking a bit confused or angry or disappointed. I wasn't sure. Anyway I leaned on the bed and was devastated, screaming she hates me, but I knew she loved it.

So I grasped her hand and asked her: Wanna go again? Sally haven't said anything. She just bent on the bed. I took that as yes. Even though I came twice already I had no problem with fucking her again. I grabbed my little sister's ass and pushed my penis as deep as I could. Our sexual liquids were dripping of her pussy and made quiet a mess on my bed. I said this is like a dream come true and that I knew she loves it. She just answered: shut up and fuck me pervert!

 **Author notes:** Okay, now the text of the comic.

Page 1:

Starring: SALLY ACORN & ELIAS ACORN

Elias: HHHH! YOU'RE SO HOT SIS! I WANNA FUCK YOU SO BADLY! UGHH..I'M GONNA CUM!

Sally: GASP!

FAP

FAP

FAP

FAP

Sally: AHHHHHHH!

Elias: SALLY!

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

1

Page 2:

Elias: UGGHHH! I'M SORRY.. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SIS! I HAVE TO HAVE YOU!

Sally: EEEK! ELIAS?! NOOOO!

SPURT!

SPURT!

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

2

Page 3:

3

!

Sally: EEP! ELIAS!? HOW COULD YOU?! I'M YOUR SISTER!

Elias: I'M SORRY SIS! BUT THE NEXT ONE, IS GONNA BE INSIDE YOU!

Sally: OH. MY. GOD.

AAGGHHH!

Hey Baby! :)

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

Page 4:

Elias: **I'M PUTTING IT IN SALLY! OH MAN! I'VE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS!**

Sally: Elias..please! Don't do this!

UUGGGHHHHH!

Elias: HHHH! IT FEELS SO GOOD!

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

4

Page 5:

www,teamacorn,net

5

Sally: AAAHHHHH!

Elias: OH GOD! SALLY! YOU'RE SO HOT SIS! YOUR PUSSY FEELS INCREDIBLE! I'M GONNA CUM.. UUGGHHH...

Sallyhot 2012

Page 6:

6

www,teamacorn,net

Sallyhot 2012 Sd´12

SPURT

SPURT

SPURT

SPURT

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Sally: AAGHHHH!

SPURT

SPURT

SPLOOSH!

Elias: HHHH! YOUR PUSSY IS DRAINING ME DRY!

Page 7:

Elias: (I..I did it! I fucked my sister! That was amazing!)

Sally: (He..he came inside of me !? Elias! How could you!?)

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012 Sal´´ˇ

7

Page 8:

Sally: Y..YOU ARE SO.. GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS! AND..AND IF I GET PREGNAT, THEN YOU BETTER PRAY, THAT YOU STAY THERE! I HATE YOU!

Elias: Admit it, you loved it Sis!

www,teamacorn,net

Sallyhot 2012

Elias: Wanna go again?

Page 9:

Elias: OH MY GOD! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! I KNEW YOU WANTED IT TOO SIS!

Sally: SHUT UP AND FUCK ME PERVERT!

Sallyhot 2012

www,teamacorn,net

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** If you liked it leave a comment, favourite or follow me. Not this story. It is completed. I might write down The Bat Who Cried Werehog. Write if you want it.


	2. CZ

Bratrská láska

Poznámky autora: ok je to krátký tak i v Češtině :d bude to stát za hovno. je to další erotický komiks v psané formě. Nepatří mi a nebudu z něj mít prachy. Komiks patří sallyhot z teamacorn. Zkusím to napsat v ichformě z pohledu Eliase. Ale nechám tady text. Je z roku 2012 ale je to jeden z nejlepších svého druhu.

Měl jsem dlouhou chvíli a neměl jsem co dělat. Nikdo v mém pokoji nebyl, tak jsem se rozhodl, že si na chvilku udělám dobře. Našel jsem obrázek své sestry na posteli. Sednul jsem si a zvědavě se na něj díval. Na tom obrázku byla celá vzrušená a energetická a z nějakého důvodu mi připadala sexy. Po chvíli sledování jsem už měl masivního stojáka, tak jsem si pomyslel: tak jo proč ne. Chytil jsem si čuráka a začal jsem si ho honit. Přemýšlel jsem, jaký by byl sex se Sally. Dělalo mi to dobře. Můj kokot ztvrdnul a zvlhnul. Zavřel jsem oči a myslel jsem na to, že šukám svojí sestřičku. Bylo to tak příjemné, že jsem plakal z rozkoše, až jsem vypláznul jazyk. Ale najednou jsem uslyšel hlasitý výkřik. Panicky jsem otevřel oči a uviděl jsem jí. Sally stála přímo u mojí postele. Skoro jsem se udělal a nemohl jsem přestat masturbovat. Byla z toho úplně vyděšená. Vyskočil jsem z postele a chytil jí za ruku,přestože jsem si pořád honil. Už jsem to nevydržel a postříkal jsem Salliny prsa a břicho. Měla znechucený výraz na tváři. Moje mrdka tekla po jejím chlupatém těle. Strašlivě mě vzrušovalo jí takhle vidět. Sperma mi kapalo z čuráka ale byl tvrdej jako kámen. Musel jsem jí mít. Hodil jsem jí na postel a vrazil svůj penis do její dírky. Sally mě prosila abych to nedělal. Ale já se nemohl zastavit. Bylo to moc dobrý. Držel jsem její stehna a tlačil jsem ho do ní. Křičela a brečela. Ale bylo to tak příjemný. Stříkalo to z ní jak jsem jí prcal. Sally mačkala peřinu, ale hádám, že si to užívala stejně jako já. Už po pár minutách šukání její neuvěřitelně úzké kundičky jsem se udělal jako ještě nikdy. Cítil jsem se úžasně. Když jsem vytáhnul ptáka ven, většina mrdky hned vytrysklo ven. Vypadala trochu zmateně nebo naštvaně nebo zklamaně. Nebyl jsem si jist. Každopádně jsem se opřel o postel a relaxoval. Sally byla zdevastovaná, křičela, že mě nenávidí, ale já věděl, že to zbožňovala. Tak jsem jí chytil za ruku a zeptal se: chceš to dělat znova? Sally nic neřekla. Jenom se ohnula na posteli. Bral jsem to jako ano. Přestože jsem se už udělal dvakrát, neměl jsem problém s tím, vojet jí znova. Chytil jsem svojí malou sestřičku za zadek a narval jsem penis tak hluboko jak jsem mohl. Naše sexuální tekutiny kapaly z její vagíny a udělaly slušnej bordel na mé posteli. Řekl jsem, že je to jako splněný sen a že jsem věděl, že to miluje. Ona jenom odpověděla: sklapni a šukej mě úchyle!

Autorovy poznámky: Ok teď text komiksu.

Strana 1:

Uvádí: SALLY ACORN & ELIAS ACORN

Elias: HHHH! JSEŠ TAK SEXY SÉGRA! CHCI TĚ VOJET TAK MOC! UGHH..BUDU STŘÍKAT!

Sally: GASP!

FAP

FAP

FAP

FAP

Sally: AHHHHHHH!

Elias: SALLY!

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

1

Strana 2:

Elias: UGGHHH! PROMIŇ.. UŽ TO NEVYDRŽIM SÉGRA! MUSIM TĚ MÍT!

Sally: EEEK! ELIASI?! NEEEE!

SPURT!

SPURT!

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

2

Strana 3:

3

!

Sally: EEP! ELIAS!? JAK JSI MOHL?! JSEM TVOJE SESTRA!

Elias: PROMIŇ SÉGRA! ALE DALŠÍ BUDE V TOBĚ!

Sally: Ó. MÚJ. BOŽE.

AAGGHHH!

Ahoj Baby! :)

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

Page 4:

Elias: **TLAČIM TO DO SALLY! PÁNI! NA TOHLE JSEM ČEKAL TAK DLOUHO!**

Sally: EliasI..prosím! Nedělej to!

UUGGGHHHHH!

Elias: HHHH! TO JE TAK DOBRÝ!

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012

4

Strana 5:

www,teamacorn,net

5

Sally: AAAHHHHH!

Elias: BOŽE! SALLY! JSEŠ TAK SEXY SÉGRA! TVOJE KUNDA JE ÚŽASNÁ! BUDU STŘÍKAT.. UUGGHHH...

Sallyhot 2012

Strana 6:

6

www,teamacorn,net

Sallyhot 2012 Sd´12

SPURT

SPURT

SPURT

SPURT

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

Sally: AAGHHHH!

SPURT

SPURT

SPLOOSH!

Elias: HHHH! TVOJE VAGÍNA MĚ VYSÁVÁ!

Strana 7:

Elias: (Udělal jsem to! Vojel jsem svou sestru! To bylo úžasný!)

Sally: (On..On se do mě udělal!? EliasI! Jak jsi mohl !?)

www,teamacorn,net Sallyhot 2012 Sal´´ˇ

7

Page 8:

Sally: Z..ZA TOHLE .. PUJDEŠ DO VĚZENÍ ! A..A JESTLI BUDU TĚHOTNÁ, TAK SE RADŠI MODLI, ABYS TAM ZŮSTAL! NENÁVIDÍM TĚ!

Elias: Přiznej to, zbožňovals to sěgra!

www,teamacorn,net

Sallyhot 2012

Elias: Chceš to dělat znova?

Page 9:

Elias: PANE BOŽE! TOHEL JE JAKO SPLNĚNÝ SEN! VĚDĚL JSEM ŽE TO TAKY CHCEŠ SÉGRA!

Sally: SKLAPNI A ŠUKEJ MĚ ÚCHYLE!

Sallyhot 2012

www,teamacorn,net

Konec

Autorovy poznámky: fakt to stálo za hovno co? No jo čeština krásný jazyk :D berte to spíš jako srandu.


End file.
